Geisha Ice Maiden
by NilaSagol
Summary: To leave behind your life to live another. That is what I'm doing. My name was changed and my life was changed because I lived with him. Then there is Nidoking, I want him but I can't have him. For if I do, there is no telling what could happen. FroslassxNidoking
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Geisha. If you didn't know already I'm a Froslass. I live with my trainer and he will remain as trainer or as he because...I hate him. I will explain this further.

He has a new Ninetails now. He also has a Glaceon, Weavile, Flareon, and me but I'm the Cinderella. I'm doing all the work from making the beds, cleaning the dishes, cleaning the house, and so on. Sometimes he is so tired I have to make all three meals for everyone to eat.

I have no choice. I was taken in after a horrible incident hit our village. I was also married or how do you people say it, "together" with a Glalie. His name was Gale or at least that's what I called him and we had one male Snorunt named Snoo. I am a widow as of now since Gale is dead and I have no idea where Snoo is.

The incident that happened was that we lived near a frost path and many grottos. It was the unfortunate day that hit our village for we were attacked and everything was burning. Gale, me, and Snoo were sleeping when we heard all the screaming.

We went out to see our village being attacked. Many of us were dying as I shielded Snoo. Gale went to go fight off the intruders, I didn't know what was really happening or what they really wanted.

Gale came back.

"Gale, I forbid you to fight them anymore!" I yelled clinging to Snoo. "You could lose your life!"

"I have to and you know that." Gale's piercing blue eyes pierced my light blue ones. "I'm the leader of this village, if it's my time then it is, Froscelina."

"Damn it, Gale!" I ran after to him to drag him back. "Don't do this!"

Gale got away from me as he got close to me. "I love you, Froscelina. I always will."

That was the last words he said before he was sent to the next world right before my eyes.

Yes. I used to be known as "Froscelina" but I liked Geisha because it was new start after all that happened. I just wanted to simply forget. I didn't want to remember Gale because a part of me just didn't survive after he died. It was almost like the ghost side of me took over and hide all emotions because I was that hurt. It would never heal.

I never saw Snoo again because a blizzard picked up the same time the war was going on and I lost track of the villagers and my son. I woke up and he wasn't by my side anymore.

From then on out, I wondered and wondered just like what other Froslasses did when tragedy struck or if there was nothing to live for. We were known for praying on humans or attacking them but those were for the Froslasses that were "mentally ill" or had nothing more to do.

I felt there was no more to live for until the day I met Kraven. He found me one day roaming and decided to have a look at me. Little did I know how much work would become of me when I went willing to him because I was in so much pain. I thought I was going to collapse and be done.

"Hey pretty thing." he replied. "You look so lonely and lost."

I nodded. "Well, that's what I basically do."

Kraven's eyes widened. "Well, I had no idea you knew English. So, you understand everything I say, right?"

"Yes." My light blue eyes allured him. "Does that surprise you?"

"Well...yes." Kraven took out a cigarette as he continued to look at me. "How about I get you out of here? You know, you become my pokemon and I will raise you."

I smacked the cigarette out of his mouth. "I don't trust you! How can you just say that?"

"Oooh, Looks like I've got a fiesty one." Kraven stepped back. "Well, looks like you'll be roaming for the rest of your life being cold and lonely."

"Wait..." I came after him. I easily became submissive because I was lonely and had no one. "I want to be with you."

"Is that so, sweetie?" Kraven lit up another cigarette. "Well, I am a trainer but no softy one. I train and I also do beauty contests. My training is elite and so is my training for shows."

"I don't care. I will do whatever you want." I just wanted to be loved, be a part of family again because I didn't have one now. "I will work really hard, I promise."

That promise I made I would later regret because I became the Cinderella. He started picking ones that could win the contests and the battles since I was having a very hard time with life.

If Gale was still around, I wouldn't have made such a rash decision based on my horrible feelings. I didn't want to be alone anymore, I wanted to feel like I was living not dying.

Kraven circled around me. "You are such a pretty girl, aren't you? I've never thought I see a Froslass this close since they're pretty rare in the wild.

I blushed a little he was using those pretty words that Gale used when he was courting me. No wonder I felt good and wanted to go to him because he was charmer and whatever Kraven wanted, Kraven got.

"Treat me well." I became fiesty again. "There's no telling what I will do if you don't. I'm not your bitch!"

"You better learn some manners." Kraven spat. "I don't like rebellious pokemon. Do, you have a name?"

"Froscelina." I replied. "That is my name."

"...Ugh...I want to change it." Kraven replied. That's how he was, we had no say in what we wanted. "I will give you something better."

"That's the name my mother gave me!" I snapped. "Why change it when it was decided at birth?"

"Geisha...That is your name since you look one." Kraven put back the cigarette in his mouth. "You will go by, Geisha."

"No!" I yelled as I became silent and said no more. I just followed behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" Kraven barked. "You're so defiant, I just don't know what the hell I'm going to do with you!"

That was how our relationship would always be from here on out. Nothing but constant fighting and disagreements. We always fought. Nothing was ever right between me and him at all.

OOO

This was one of the worst nights of my life for it was show rehearsal. I was so tired and I fell down numerous times during my number. I just couldn't do it. I was too tired from doing all of the work that had to be done. Kraven watched me as I stumbled and fell. I just couldn't get it right in this condition.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouted. "This show is tomorrow evening and you can't do any of the dance?"

"I'm too tired to do it, you idiot!" I shouted as I threw down the paper parasol. "Lessen my chores then maybe I will improve!"

Kraven crossed his arms. "You better shape up, sweetheart."

I turned away from Kraven. "Maybe if you'd compromise with me sometime, things wouldn't be hell for us both!"

"I don't do compromises, Geisha." Kraven replied. "It's my way or no way at all. Haven't you learned by now?"

I looked away because I knew. I did know it by now, I just thought I could slip around it and win. I wasn't very successful most times. I just felt so isolated and alone because I also didn't get along with the others. They'd often order me around except for Glaceon. Glaceon and I always got along.

"I'll let you know that I'm getting another pokemon. This time it will be a male. It will be a Nidoking that will be joining us. Since our house is full and there are no more rooms. He will be staying with you."

"You never asked me about that!" I became enraged. "I hate how you assume I will be fine with whatever you want! It isn't true, you bastard!"

For that came a slap across my face. I fell to the floor as I quickly got back up. I was so angry at Kraven for all of this! I don't know what the Nidoking was like and he was a male. That made me nervous since I had only been widowed a month from the incident.

"Well, he is free to do whatever he wants with you. I said that." Kraven laughed. "Are you a virgin, Geisha?"

"No." I answered honestly. "I had one child and I had a husband but he is dead and my son is missing."

"Well, Nidoking isn't allowed to touch you anyway. I would have to throw you both out for that. I don't want my pokemon corrupted by that." Kraven laughed a little. "Really, you'd be tainted."

"How? I've already done it before, ok? That's how my first son was born." I felt so insulted about being a female. I was the only mother out of our group. "So, what if things happen between me and him. There isn't anything you can damn do!"

"You watch me, honey." Kraven replied darkly. "It's a promise what will happen to you. You will have no home." Kraven glared at me. "You have yet to see what real hell is like."

I decided to end our little anger affair. I said no more for this was happening weather I liked it or not. I hated not having a say in anything I wanted or wanted to do. I was just useless to him now.

Kraven took me by the hand. "Dance it again! Come on, sweetheart! This has to be done tomorrow!"

"Ok..." I replied sadly and submissively. "From the top, my master?"

Kraven nodded. "Do it right, sweetheart!"

I sighed as dragged my tired body to the stage to perform again. I was hoping my body wouldn't fall again for it would be a disappointment to him again and that's all I needed.

I fell again. I looked at the floor for I could feel the shame and tears began to stream out of my eyes as I painfully got up.

"I'm sorry..." I replied as I covered my eyes. "I will try it again."

"No..." He looked at me. "Go to bed, maybe Flareon could fill your place since you're no good at the shows."

"W-Why don't you ever give me a chance?" I asked sadly slowly losing my voice. "I just need more time."

"Hmph, I can't wait that long." He replied. "You're worthless, just worthless."

I stormed upstairs to my room and locked the door. Tears were streaming down my face as my back faced the wall. This is how I felt most nights, alone. I was glad that I was having company soon even if it was man. Glaceon and were friends but that was only when he was gone and wouldn't be back for sometime.

I was just hoping I wouldn't fall in love again. It was too soon. I still felt chained to Gale eventhough he was deceased. I didn't want to marry again because no one was ever going to be like him.

_"Gale."_ I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was out in the garden tending to the flowers and vegetables. He forgets to tend to it and I had to bring it back to life. I was busy weeding and replanting, and changing the soil. My water pail was next to me, I couldn't wait to see how good the garden turned out since I felt it was the only thing I could right for him.

I heard a lot of noise coming from the house as I went to go investigate. I saw a bunch of things being moved to my room. My guess was that, Nidoking had arrived. I stood in the living room to see him walking up to the door with Kraven behind him.

Kraven stopped Nidoking infront of me. "There she is, that's who you'll be with. Her name is Geisha."

Nidoking's eyes locked with mine. He didn't really say much of anything to me but his eyes were focused on mine. I could feel myself become nervous for I knew Nidoking was a lot stronger than me. From what I read, he could aggressive for no reason or for a reason. What ever it meant, Nidoking meant business.

"Hello." I replied softly. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Geisha." I took his hand in mine.

"It's nice to meet you." Nidoking replied. "I'm Nidoking."

Kraven grabbed Nidoking. "You better not touch her in anyway. She's not going to be your girlfriend or anything. She is nothing to you."

Nidoking growled. "I wasn't planning to and I'm not doing your damn beauty competitions! I need to be in the tough competitons!"

Kraven growled. "It's too late, you're signed up just like the rest of us here." Kraven took out a cigarette. "I'll let you two become better friends. The rest of us are going to go out to celebrate Flareon's first place victory.

"So we aren't invited?" asked Nidoking. "Is that what it is?"

The door closed as Nidoking and I were left to ourselves. I began bringing the rest of his things upstairs as he stopped me.

"Wait...I'm supposed to do it.." I replied shyly. "You don't to have to do this."

Nidoking took the things out of my hands. "I will do it. I insist."

"No...I'll get in trouble if I don't do this." I replied. "Please let me."

Nidoking let go of the bags as I turned away. "Geisha..."

I turned back a little to see him. "Yes?"

"Look at me." Nidoking replied. "Can I see you?"

I turned myself around to him as Nidoking eyed me. "You have such beautiful eyes. Do you know that?"

I stopped stiff. Those were the words Gale used to court me with. It made me feel good. I don't know what Nidoking intentions were but if it was for a relationship, I was forbidden. Kraven would have us both for that.

"Nidoking...I need to explain things to you." I replied. "I am off limits the most out of all the other girls here. I'm his prized one eventhough I'm not treated like it."

Nidoking laughed. "So, it's what he says goes? He's going to have a tough time with me. I don't too kindly to that."

"You have to obey him..." I warned.

"Listen to yourself. Are you really happy here?" Nidoking came closer to me. "I can tell you are ripping on the inside."

"Shut-up!" I snapped. "How would you even know? You just set foot in this house and don't know Kraven!"

"Well, I can sense he's alpha male of this house." Nidoking replied. "He controls you all."

I lost control of my anger and went at Nidoking as he grabbed me in a tight hold which caused me to be subdued. I was wrong for it and Nidoking was going tell me that. I never was like that unless it was Kraven.

"P-Please let go!" I yelled.

"I don't think so. So, you want to fight with me?" Nidoking still had a strong hold on me. "I think I'm the stronger pokemon here. I heard him say that you weren't level with the rest, making you the weakest."

"Let me go!" I began to flail. "Let go!"

"Not until you apologize for your rudeness towards me." Nidoking replied.

I froze as continued flailing and screaming. I realized I had no choice but to apologize. I looked back at him. "I-I...I-I'm sorry for how I acted. I was wrong."

Nidoking wasn't happy with the response since I was still in the hold. I realized I wasn't sincere, I was doing it fast so I could get out.

I continued flailing until I stopped stiff and looked back at him. "I'm sorry." I mewled. "Is that better for you?"

Nidoking released his grip. It was true of his nature. Ruthless without any reason and ruthless for a reason. Nidoking continued upstairs to our room, I could tell he wasn't happy with how I've acted. I was wrong for yelling at him since I was pained. I just didn't know how to deal up with it.

I quickly went up to our room. As I found him reading books. I didn't realize he was so intelligent.

I lightly tapped on the door as Nidoking looked at me. "Is there something you need from me?"

I was very shy. Infact, my blush was showing and then all of sudden tears came down my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm in a lot of pain and I lashed out. I'm really sorry."

"Pain? So, it is the truth. I knew there was something going on." Nidoking came closer to me. "I'm sorry you're so upset. I can tell a lot has been done to you."

I nodded. "I used to be a mother and I had a mate. Gale died in a tragic battle and my son went missing after. I think my son is dead to tell you the truth. I doubt I'll find him now."

Nidoking changed expressions. "...That's so sad. No, that's just awful. Now, you're with someone who doesn't treat you like you should be treated.

The tears became more. "I-I have no choice, Nidoking. I was stuck out in the snowy lands just searching. That's all I really did. Kraven found me and I willingly went with him. I wanted the pain to go away."

Nidoking looked at me. "No one should treat you less. Is the tragedy making it difficult to battle?"

I nodded. "I'm only two months widowed. It is very difficult to do what Kraven demands. I feel horrible."

Nidoking looked at me and got closer. "Well, you don't have to feel that way." Nidoking put his arm around my shoulder. "I'll look out for you. I want to make you mine."

I quickly took off Nidoking's arm. "Nidoking...We can't do this! I am forbidden!"

"So, you can't have sex?" Nidoking looked straight at me. "You can't have a relationship basically. I'm sorry I made that move...I don't know what came over me."

"It's better this way." I replied while I was blushing. "I don't want a relationship after Gale."

"Apparently not." Nidoking grabbed his books and started reading again. "Know this though, Geisha. Eventually, the needs are going to kick in."

I blushed further. How did he know? Really, how did he know? Nidoking could read me like a book. It was almost like he knew everything about me without trying. I actually...liked it. Someone actually understood what I was going though and wanted to be there for me.

Kraven never did that for me. Nidoking wanted to be close. I wanted to feel that same love that I had with Gale. I wanted to be needed, loved, and of course feel a male inside me again.

I was truly broken and I wasn't allowed to have that happiness because of Kraven.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"An adventure." Nidoking replied. "Want to read it together?"

"I-I can't. I have to practice for my beauty competition." I replied. "Plus, we shouldn't be close like this."

"Who says?" Nidoking growled. "Why should he prevent you from having a life, Geisha?"

"We'll talk later." I replied as I began to head out the door. "You don't have plans of going to bed early tonight do you?"

Nidoking shook his head. "I'll wait up for you. I want to."

"Oh, ok." I blushed slightly as I turned my eyes towards his. "Still think my eyes are beautiful?"

Nidoking nodded. "Of course."

I giggled. I was so suprised at myself for that. I haven't giggled and laughed in two months. That's how sick I was but now I had something to be happy about.

"I will see you later." I giggled.


End file.
